Kwazii Cat
Kwazii is a daredevil cat with a mysterious pirate past. He loves storms, driving fast and general excitement, traveling and exploring new, exotic places. He can sometimes take the place of Captain Barnacles if he's absent or "doing something at the moment". Kwazii is one of the best drivers on the Octopod. As he befits a pirate and an old fashioned sailor Kwazii believes in many different kinds of sea monsters and legendary beasts, in fact he believes in so many that he's also considered the crew's cryptozoologist instead of just a lieutenant. Often times he seems to try and scare his crewmate Peso the most with his spooky stories. And usually his tales have some basis in fact, such as Vampire Squid and mantis shrimp. He's hot-blooded and is considered to be one of the bravest of the Octonauts, but it was revealed that he does have a fear of spiders and has a soft heart for cute small animals, especially the babies. He makes references to his pirate days very often and even his room on the Octopod has a pirate theme to it. In both the original UK version and the US version of the show, Kwazii speaks with a typical sea ferrying dialect. He has also found out that his grandfather is still alive and looked for the hidden golden city with him in the episode "The Octonauts and The Amazon Adventure". Known Family *Grandfather - Captain Calico Jack Appearance Kwazii has orange fur, blue boots, a blue collar, a yellow muzzle, six dark orange freckles, a pink nose, a small tear in his right ear and mostly wears an eyepatch over his right eye. Unlike other fictional pirates, he has 1 flag and pirate hat. Kwazii also has 4 whiskers. Other outfits *Deep Sea Suit *Pirate *Tuxedo *Suction Cup Suit *Snow Suit Quotes *''"Shiver me whiskers!"'' *''"Well, I'll be a sea monkey's uncle!"'' *''"Avast!"'' *''"Yeow!"'' * "Scurvy ... !" * "Blubbering Blowfish!" * "Back in me pirate days, ya-har!" * "That was close!" * "Yarr! 'Tis a rough one, mateys!" * "There be nothing like an ocean storm to make a pirate feel alive, ha-har!" * "By me whiskers!" * "Just drop ancor right there!" * "What in the seven seas?!" * "A pirate never leaves his crew behind!" * "Tweak, open the (Octohatch)!" (Octonauts and the Giant Siphonophore, Kwazii in a hurry not to lose sight of the Siphonophore) * "The Ouchopod?" (Octonauts and The Manatees) * "Shiver me Whiskers and all me other parts too..." (Octonauts and The Emperor Penguins) * "I seem to be bumpin' into a lot of penguins today." (Octonauts and The Emperor Penguins) * "I knew that" * "Aye captain" Other Friends * Dina the Sardine * Baby Dolphin * Pete the Parrotfish * Rocko the Infant Adelie Penguin * Twinkle the Sea Star * Sonny and Janis the Seahorses * Puffy the Porcupine Puffer * Trixie the Triggerfish * Anton the Frogfish Trivia *In The Slime Eels episode he tries not to step on the Slime Eels or he will wake them similar to "Raiders of the Lost Ark" where while in the lost temple Indiana Jones tries not to step on a sinking rock which will trigger a dart shot at him. *His eye patch is a joke (he wears it because it looks cool and "piratey"), both eyes work perfectly. * Kwazii hates cold and getting up early (although he does like staying up late). * Kwazii is the best table-tennis player on the Octopod - even better than Professor Inkling! * Kwazii sometimes has trouble saying long scientific words like "The Giant Siphonophore", "Aggregate Anemones" or "symbiosis". * Real pirates used eye patches to help them see better in the dark. * The name, Kwazii, may be a reference to the japanese word (in english spelt Kawaii) which somewhat translates to "cute." It may also be a re-spelling of the word 'quasi,' in reference to his cryptozoological occupation. * Kwazii is afraid of spiders, which means that he is arachnophobic. * One of Kwazii's favourite journals is "True Tales for Pirates." * Although Kwazii is an adult, he is a child at heart. Being impatient and sneaking a little dessert before his dinner is one such example. Gallery If you want to see More pictures of Kwazii, See Kwazii Cat/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Octonauts Crew Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Main Characters Category:Cat Category:Orange Category:Daredevil Category:Cats Category:Fuzzy